Singularidad
by Icedvalkyria
Summary: Una singularidad debería de manifestarse en un intervalo de entre los cuatro o cinco años de edad. Sin embargo, en el caso de Izuku tardó lo suficiente como para considerarse un quirkless. ¿Extraño? Muy raro fue el modo de enterarse, de hecho. [MidoriyaxTodoroki][Mpreg][Drabbles]
1. hCG

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi. La que escribe esto es una señorita que piensa en monos chinos gays y hombres embarazados, así que ya se sabe qué haría yo si estos personajes fuesen de mi propiedad. Los fanarts utilizados en la portada tampoco me pertenecen, sino a mtk_mha en Twitter.

 **Pareja:** Izuku Midoriya x Shouto Todoroki

 **Advertencias:** Relaciones homosexuales, mención a embarazos masculinos.

 **Dedicado a:** Lady Pandicornios a.k.a Patatapandicornio por empujarme a este Fandom

.

 **Singularidad**

.

 **Capítulo uno: hCG**

A Izuku le temblaban los labios, cargaba una sonrisa nerviosa junto a su mirada de _shock_ , temblando.

«Debe ser una broma»

Aunque... ¿Recovery Girl por qué les haría una broma de este calibre? No es como si ganara algo con una jugarles así. Quizá él la visitaba más que la mayor parte de sus compañeros de clase, sin embargo, todos y cada uno de los diagnósticos que esta le hacía no había ni pizca de broma, ¿Por qué ahora estaría justamente ese día gastándoles una?

Encima que ni gracia tendría.

Sentía la fija mirada de esta para que alguno de los dos diera una respuesta, luego de salir de su estupor ladeó un poco el rostro y en un intento de leer la expresión de Todoroki quién se encontraba sentado a su lado, pero sus intenciones fueron totalmente frustradas, no veía nada, no sabía si estaba molesto, escéptico o si le daba igual, sólo estaba allí en silencio observando la hoja que le habían entregado a los dos.

Un diagnóstico de sangre.

Se dispuso a volverlo a leer ─era tan increíble que debía volverlo a leer─:

Primero en la parte superior estaban los datos del paciente como nombre, apellido y edad, le seguía más abajo la frase "Hemograma total", si bajaba más estaba un montón de términos y valores que él no conocía ni en lo más mínimo, y luego algo más resaltante, tanto así que la misma Recovery Girl se tomado la molestia de utilizar un lápiz para encerrar en un círculo aquél componente que había presente en la muestra de sangre, haciendo énfasis en ello.

«Gonadotropina coriónica humana»

─ Uhmm… ─Izuku se mordió el labio, pensando. ¿De verdad era eso?─. Perdón, pero quizá no estaba tan concentrado para cuando me explicó. ¿Me puede volver a repetir qué significa esto de gonatro… gonadopina ─hablaba tan atropelladamente que le estaba costando pronunciar lo que estaba leyendo, aunque tampoco era un término que suela utilizar.

─ Gonadotropina ─le corrigió Recovery Girl.

─ S-sí, eso mismo. ¿Qué significa eso entonces? En verdad no sé de esto y… ─su voz fue temblorosa.

─ Presencia de embarazo ─le volvió a explicar la señora de edad avanzada posteriormente a dejar salir un suspiro. Era lógico que los dos chicos no entendieran.

─ ¿Y es eso posible? ─esta vez Shouto se había animado a hablar sin siquiera despegar la vista del papel.

─ Debería de ser eso o la presencia de un tumor en las gónadas. Ambas cosas pueden descartarse, pero quizá sea mejor creer en la primera opción, pese a lo inusual que es.

─ Inusual… me está hablando de un hombre concibiendo ─musitó Shouto, por fin mirando al frente con su rostro neutral aunque aún se notaba confundido.

─ Con el quirk adecuado es posible ─fue la contestación de la mayor.

Izuku deseó que esto fuese obra de su imaginación por haberse quedado dormido, Shouto por su parte quiso lo mismo. Aunque la realidad era muy distinta a sus anhelos.

¿Un embarazo o algún tumor? No sabía cuál de las dos opciones era peor.

.

 **N/A:** Rayos, ni yo misma sé qué estoy haciendo con mi vida…

Hola, soy totalmente nueva en este Fandom, no lo conocía, así que este es mi pequeño comienzo aquí ;v; 3

Si eres una persona que me sigue desde hace un tiempo por fics Ereri o fics Stony, pues… lamento no haber actualizado ;n; ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Le dejo la responsabilidad a doña Patatapandicornio por haberme hecho ver la serie y hacerme spam con fanarts y tiritas bonitas! Las quejas para ella (?) ─hushendo de la responsabilidad─

En fin, espero que lo hayan gustado, esto será una serie de drabbles que iré subiendo poco a poco. Cualquier duda que tengan o sugerencia (o críticas constructivas) puedes dejarme un comentario o mensaje, siempre los leo uvu

¡Gracias por leer~!


	2. Ritual

**Capítulo dos: Ritual**

─ Midoriya.

─ ¿Hm? ─Izuku le miró parando de amarrar las trenzas de sus zapatos.

Todo había empezado por allí, que seguiría a una pequeña y trivial conversación.

Izuku y Shouto mantenían una relación, no era algo que llevara algún tipo de planificación, no había sido más que el resultado de que ambos se acostumbraran demasiado a la compañía del otro, de una manera fortuita a pesar de que los primeros encuentros sí fuesen intencionales para el poseedor de doble quirk.

No, no planificó sentirse así por Izuku, pero de cierta manera dejaba al chico de cabellos verdosos como el responsable, pues su actuar derivó de los estragos que las palabras de Midoriya habían causado en lo profundo de su ser en ese enfrentamiento durante el festival deportivo. Le confundió, le había desestabilizado por completo con demasiada facilidad, más de la que le gustaría. Fue una ayuda para él, lo sabía, pero al mismo tiempo no podía creer que Midoriya destrozara parte de sus muros con aquella naturalidad.

Así que sí, definitivamente el de cabellos verdes era el responsable.

Y todo ese embrollo de meterle más en su vida había empezado por una pregunta simple y muy casual.

─ ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? ─preguntó Todoroki directamente.

─ La verdad no. ¿Necesitas algo? ─se había colocado de pie al terminar de prepararse para partir rumbo a su casa.

─ Eres bueno en las matemáticas, estoy teniendo algo de problemas con las derivadas. ¿Crees que podrías explicarme esta tarde?

Miró a Izuku sonreírle amigable.

─ Claro, no hay problema. Puedes venir a mi departamento y te explicaré para que entiendas mejor ─expresó aquellas palabras con un aire de ánimo. Ensanchando la sonrisita sincera que le había dedicado.

─ Gracias. Tengo algo por hacer primero, luego de desocuparme iré a verte.

Ambos acordaron la hora para verse. Midoriya trató de explicarle su dirección pero no parecía ser muy bueno en dar ese tipo de indicaciones, así que quedaron en que al llegar a casa le enviaría su ubicación para que pudiese llegar sin ninguna clase de problemas. Hecho aquello se despidieron y cada uno siguió su respectivo camino.

Lo cierto es que no tenía problemas con las derivadas, sólo estaba haciendo que Midoriya tomara su pequeña parte de la responsabilidad por estar sintiendo un meollo de emociones diferentes.

Por lo tanto no dudó en hacer que Izuku se uniera a esa rutina semanal que había comenzado unas cuantas semanas antes. A raíz de sus sentimientos encontrados con respecto al lado izquierdo de su cuerpo después del duelo con Midoriya, se ocupó de ir a ver a su madre después de mucho tiempo, necesitó hablar con ella, despejar sus dudas y proponerse sacarla de ese helado lugar en algún momento, más temprano que tarde de ser posible. Sin embargo esta actividad a su vez llamaba lo inevitable; ver a su mamá allí le recordaba las razones por las que ella estaba encerrada en ese hospital, por más terapéutico que fuera para él ir a verla a su vez le dejaba un sabor desagradablemente amargo en su boca tan pronto partía de aquella estancia cada tarde del jueves.

Todos esos mismos días era cuando menos quería mirar a su maldito viejo.

Así que pensó en ese escape casual algo como su propio ritual para acabar de despejar su mente. ¿Estaría muy mal preguntarle ahora que le dejara dormir en su departamento?

.

 **Reviews:**

 _ **\- Kagura Yuuji:**_ Jajaja no me molesta en lo absoluto, no creo haber sido la primera en tener esta idea xDD Igual cada quién lo escribe a su modo. Gracias por haberme leído 3

 **N/A:** Sé muy bien que me lancé la tardada del siglo, lo siento, sólo que se me aglomeraron un montón de cosas ;;;; Los próximos capítulos serán algunos flashback también, pues me gusta la idea de narrar cómo estos dos se fueron uniendo y eso :'3

Si tienen dudas, sugerencias o críticas no teman en dejarlas por la vía que más gusten. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
